


Reggie’s Child

by Rumaan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: Reggie discovers Baby Yoda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Reggie’s Child

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy ficlet about Reggie discovering Baby Yoda because he would love him

“What’s that?!” Reggie asked, his attention zeroing in behind Julie.

“What’s what?” Julie asked, knowing that there was no point trying to move on until Reggie’s curiosity had been appeased. He was meant to be helping her pick out her dad’s birthday present. He was surprisingly good at knowing what Ray would like. 

“That plushie on your bed.”

Julie looked behind her and spotted the Baby Yoda that had come her way because Carlos had turned his nose up at it when Tia had brought it over and whilst Julie wasn’t into Star Wars, she was into cute and the weird green baby alien was cute. “Oh that’s Baby Yoda. Tia got one at work the other day and thought we’d like it.”

“Baby Yoda? There’s a film about Yoda as a baby?”

Too late, Julie remembered that Reggie was massively into Star Wars and was still coming to grips with all the new films and changes. He’d asked her about something called Jar Jar Binks a couple of weeks ago and huffed when she’d just looked blankly at him.

“Erm...I don’t know. I don’t watch Star Wars. I just know Baby Yoda from the memes.” 

A look of sheer disappointment flashed across Reggie’s face. “Oh, okay. Guess we should get back to Ray’s present.”

“We can Google it if you want,” Julie said, not really wanting to go down a Star Wars rabbit hole with him but also understanding just how disorientating everything was for the boys at times. So much had changed since they’d been alive and whilst they generally rolled with it all, sometimes they would get stuck on something and find it hard to process. Star Wars was that thing for Reggie.

“Can we?” He asked eagerly, bouncing slightly on his feet the way he always did when excited.

“Sure,” she said, patting the space next to her on the bed in invitation and grabbing her laptop. 

——————

A long twenty minutes later, Julie followed Reggie downstairs and into the family room, smiling at how Reggie clutched Baby Yoda tightly in his arms. 

“Are you sure I can have him?”

“Yeah, I think you’ll appreciate him more than anyone else around here.”

Julie didn’t know much about Reggie’s pre-death life. Both Luke and Alex were tight lipped whenever she asked why Reggie liked spending so much (one sided) time with her dad. And unlike her band, Julie could respect boundaries. However that didn’t mean that she hadn’t contemplated it in her head and pieced some things together. Things that made even more sense in light of his reaction to her saying he could have the Baby Yoda plushie. She bet his parents hadn’t paid much attention to him and that there hadn’t been many presents. Would explain why he was always blown away by her dad showing interest in her life and being supportive.

“And you’re sure we can watch this now?” Reggie asked.

A pang of sadness pierced her chest the way it always did whenever Reggie checked that everyone would be okay doing something that he wanted to do. She didn’t like the implications of why he did that every single time.

“Yeah, we have Disney+ and we hadn’t decided on anything else.”

They had band film nights now, which she had started out of sheer exasperation that the boys failed to get most of her references. She was slowly but determinedly getting them caught up on pop culture. Flynn and Carlos were already in the family room with bowls of popcorn. They’d started to join in despite not being able to see the boys. It meant she often had to be the middle person in conversations but she liked having her closest friends and family around. 

Alex was sitting next to Flynn on the sofa, salivating at the popcorn whilst Luke had his back against the free chair, his song journal open as he softly tapped out a rhythm with a pen, his eyebrows creased the way they did when he was trying to nail down a chord or lyric. 

“Okay,” Alex said, looking up at them. “What is  _ that _ ?” 

“It’s Baby Yoda!” Reggie said proudly, cradling it in his arms as if it was a real baby. “There’s a Star Wars show called the Mandalorian and he’s a character in it.”

“There’s a show about Yoda as a baby?” Luke asked, raising his eyes from his journal.

“No, it’s a character called The Child but everyone calls it Baby Yoda cos it’s the same species.”

“We’re going to watch it tonight,” Julie added on.

“Oh, are the guys already here?” Flynn asked, looking up from her phone.

“Yep,” Julie replied. “Reggie wants to watch The Mandalorian.”

Flynn shrugged and said, “Guess we might as well give in and find out what the fuss is about.”

“There better be gunfights in it,” Carlos added.

“That’d be blasters, little dude,” Reggie corrected - not that Carlos could hear him.

“Julie’s sitting there,” Luke snapped as Reggie went to sit on the chair he was leaning against. 

Reggie rolled his eyes and muttered, “Keep your hair on!” 

He squeezed into the corner of the sofa, perching Baby Yoda on his lap. Alex shook his head fondly as he watched and then flicked the plushie’s ear. “It’s kinda cute.”

“I know, right? Almost makes up for how they killed Han Solo.”

Julie flopped down in the chair and smiled as Flynn passed her some popcorn. 

“What do you think of this?” Luke asked, passing up his song journal. “It’s been bouncing around my head all afternoon.”

A feeling of contentment washed over her as she started to decipher Luke’s terrible handwriting and he settled his back against her legs whilst Carlos started up The Mandalorian. 

_ Thanks mama for bringing them into my life,  _ she thought. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
